wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy
Tommy '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, '''Tommy is the Champion player, and his team consists of Eva and Tyrone at the skill level of 1496-1500. His team is extremely tough and often takes players many tries to beat him. Beating his team earns a player the Hoop Hero badge. You automatically face him at night. He can only be played against in the daytime after he is beaten in the sport. In Swordplay, he is one of the first Pros and is at level 1031+. In Table Tennis, he is close to Pro status, his skill is 926+. He is bad at Cycling though, coming 80th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tommy '''is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge by '''making 25 edits on Male Miis articles or for every 500 edits you make on Basketball Pros articles. * His Japanese name is トミー (トーマス、トム等ともいう) * Tommy '''is the only CPU Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort and is Champion Mii. * '''Tommy is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Tommy is a Beginner Mii in Wii Party even though he is the champion at basketball, a pro at swordplay and very good at table tennis. * Tommy may be related to Patrick and Alex, as they all have the same hair color, skin tone and nose. Coincidentally, they all share the same favorite color of Pink, while all of them are Beginner Miis in Wii Party and they are all PROs at Basketball and Swordplay. * Tommy appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery TommyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Tommy, as seen in the portrait Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tommy leading the Champion Basketball team 2018-02-07 (47).png|Tommy and his teammates Eva and Tyrone in Basketball 20180210_071939.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_071830.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (71).png|Tommy about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (26).png|Tommy playing Basketball at Nigh Noon 2018-03-23 (9).png|Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Tommy.png|Tommy playing in Swordplay Duel 36952499_521764961571873_7022512343481319424_n.jpg Badge-7-3.png|Tommy's badge 15319689342501446980609.jpg|Another photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320039936991965275763.jpg|A third photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0746.JPG|Tommy swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (66).png|Tommy in Cycling 2018-08-27 (11).png|Tommy in Bowling Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Oscar, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Flag Fracas with Lucia as the referee in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Chika, and Mia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tommy, Mia, and Chika participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gwen, Tommy and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy (left) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tommy (right) wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1547.jpg Barbara, Tommy and Matt participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(32).jpg IMG 2515.jpg The Showdown Fighters 1.png Tommy In Showdown.png Matt, Hiroshi and Tommy participating in Hide n hunt in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and George participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png MiitopiaTommyImage.jpg Eduardo,_Sarah,_Mia_and_Tommy_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Siobhan,_Hiroshi_and_Megan_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy, Jackie and Chris participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Match Up 1.png Bingo Card 2.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg Tommy, Sandra, Martin and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Tommy, Eduardo and George participating in Time Bomb and Word Bomb in Wii Party.png Eduardo,_Tommy,_Julie_and_Haru_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Top 10 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Pink Males Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis